


Lost Memories

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Series: 30 Angst Bunnies [2]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Community: 30_angsts, Dark, Gen, Gen Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momiji's mother loved him, really she did. But it's so hard to love someone who you can't hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic in my 30 Angst Bunnies series. This part made me cry. A lot. I'm a bit of a softy, I'll admit, but I rarely write stuff that makes me cry. Also, _'Ich liebe dich'_ means _'I love you'_ in German. If you don't know, Momiji is half Japanese and half German, his mom being a German woman.
> 
> Written for prompt #21 - Lost memories

Momiji had been very young when his mother had tried to raise him. She was a beautiful and loving person who was always kind to him. He didn't know until later, how she would break down in tears after he had fallen asleep at night. How she thought of her son as a monstrosity and wondered if it would be better to kill the small boy. Momiji hadn't known how many times his life had almost been ended by his mother's hands. If he hadn't been such a bright and adorable child, the guilt might have been lessen somehow. As it was, when Momiji's large brown eyes turned to his mother, the guilt of her thoughts crashed down on her and she would hug herself to keep from hugging him and repeating her cycle of hatred for him.

Momiji loved his mother greatly, even after he had learned all about these terrible things that she had thought about. He understood her fear, especially once he overheard her pleas to forget and her reasons why.

That final night before her memories were erased, Momiji's mother tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight for the last time; her face a mask of carefully hidden grief and lies. Her eyes were tired and dull as she forced herself to smile. She was sick with her grief and her decision. If Momiji hadn't been born a Sohma, she wouldn't have this problem, she thought to herself for the hundredth time.

The blond haired child placed his pudgy little hand on his mother's, squeezing it gently. All the while trying to keep up his own facade so his mother wouldn't know that he was acknowledging her decision. He smiled bright and honest at his mother.

"_Ich liebe dich_, mama." He said, because he needed his mother to know it, even if she wouldn't remember it come tomorrow night. This was his last chance to let his mother know that he would be okay and that he would always love her.

Even though he was going to be alone.

Even though his mother wouldn't remember him as her child.

Even though he would always remember.

**-End-**


End file.
